Cult of Digend Timeline
Detailed timeline for the Cult of Digend. CHAPTER 1 During the change of the year, the Disciples, led by Ascendant Genesis, performed their usual Night of Bloodletting. Chasing a group of wanderers, they managed to fell one of them - a pregnant mare. In a grotesque display, the Ascendant acted as a midwife and a murderer, killing the mare while delivering her son, and adopting him - now named Grievous - as her own. At the same time, various bands of cultist harassed the War Forged, and even attacked a group of envoys from Serora. The cultists were defeated, but would continue to harass small War Forged villages and traveling bands throughout the winter, unusually bold and aggressive. Most Disciples would remain in Onea for the whole winter. CHAPTER 2 Moving away from central Onea and towards Eithne, the Disciples and their leader meet their arch enemies, the Vindicators. A battle and a chase ensues, as the cultists attempt to destroy their already battered enemies. Major casualties are avoided on both sides, but the relationship between the two factions is as hostile as ever. Cultists continue to be unusually active and aggressive throughout Onea during spring. Although many die at the hands of Valkyries and Raiders, they also inflict casualties, and recruit new members. CHAPTER 3 The band of Disciples led by the Ascendant have enjoyed an unusual time of peace, healing their battle injuries and living their usual chaotic life. It is cut short by a vision of their lorekeeper, who tells them they need to hunt down specific sacrifices to make sense of these new visions. The Cultists leave for their hunt. Sometime after the hunt takes place, Ascendant Genesis dies, leaving the Disciples without a clear successor - leaderless, they continue to wander Onea, until traveling across the sea to Sirith. CHAPTER 4 Leaderless, the band of Disciples scattered across the Vastlands of Sirith. A particular band is approached by a new face, Jocasta, who tells them that she has gifts from their new Ascendant. By Jocasta’s strange, corrupted blessing, the group are lulled to sleep. In this shared dream they are able to meet their new Ascendant - Medulla. Medulla grants these few chosen souls corrupted blessings, permanently severing their connections with the old gods. With renewed purpose, the Disciples set out once more. In distant Onea, Grievous captures Astrid, and delivers her to the rest of his people, where Astrid assumes the role of a channeler - someone able to speak the word of Digend. Unbeknownst to the Disciples, Medulla has also recruited several Harbingers to their cause - individuals who now begin their work in the earnest. CHAPTER 5 Now in Sirith, the Disciples celebrate winter with their usual Night of the Bloodletting. They find unique quarry that night, and are able to capture two of particular interest: a traitor, and a kirin. However, back at the camp, their new prophet, the channeler Astrid, declares these gifts to the God are needed alive. Although their lives are spared, the two unfortunates are now hauled along with the group, back towards Onea. Despite many Disciples having left for Sirith, the winter sees another increase in their activity in Onea as well. The cultists are now bold enough to attack large groups, and cause much havoc for the War Forged, as well as many deaths. CHAPTER 6' On the orders of their leader, the cultists steal ships, and cross the sea back to the northern lands. Back in Onea for the spring, the large band of Disciples has split in two. Almost on opposite coasts, both groups follow the orders of their distant Ascendant. One group ambushes a patrol of Valkyries guardian the son of the War Lord. After a prolonged battle, the child and one of his protectors are captured, and hauled deep into the Silverpine. Although the Valkyrie soon escapes, the child Grigori remains in their custody. The other group focuses on destruction, tearing through the countryside, recruiting, killing and looting, their final orders being to head towards Mt. Skeldr. Finally they run into the Bloody Flanks, with whom they have a violent encounter. The two groups are brought together in an uneasy peace under the command of Harbinger Vidar. CHAPTER 7' After Vidar died, there was no one left to keep the group together. Most of the cultists left, scattering back into the wilds of Onea. The remaining Flanks leave their ship, only to come across yet another band of Disciples - this one in possession of the child Grigori. As tensions rise, the newly empowered Digend makes an appearance, ordering the surrender of the child, and telling the Disciples to retreat back into the Silverpine Forest until they are needed once more. Far away, across the sea in Sirith, two Disciples are called on a special mission to serve Digend in a new way. The Cult also comes under new leadership once more as Ascendant Dalach makes himself known to them. CHAPTER 8 The Cult of Digend unites under a new leader, Incarnate Klaus, chosen by the Ascendant. Wielding a holy instrument granted by Digend, the Incarnate proves his legitimacy before the gathered bands, and soon enough the summons - in form of rivers of blood - are seen all across Onea and Sirith. This chapter also marks the official splintering of Cult of Digend from Asylon.Category:Vagabonds